Let's do it
by Nebiru
Summary: To beg or not to beg?.. ShunUki, yaoi, one-shot.


Title: Let's do it

Author: Nebiru (ex-Kizune)

Pairing: ShunUki – and, yes, this is yaoi, so beware.

Raiting: R

Genre: Romance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the arrangement of words.

Summary: To beg or not to beg?..

Author's comments: I hope everyone had a nice Christmas, and I wish a Happy New Year for those of you who are celebrating it! I just couldn't help myself and wrote this little piece to get it out of my system.

* * *

Juushirou sighed, looking at the stack of reports, lying on the table in front of him. It was New Year's Eve, but thanks to the accursed Aizen, everyone was still head deep in work. City restorations were to be made, new recruits were to be found, and if one really wanted to describe the present situation, the fact that even Kenpachi could be easily found at his office, staring blankly at the similar stack of reports, could do the task pretty well.

It's not as if Juushirou was going to complain – he was happy that the war was over and done with, and that everyone seemed to survive it relatively unscathed. He was utterly happy he himself was alive, and that Shunsui was okay too, but… day after day passed in the same manner, and as it appeared there was going to be no break at all – despite that it _was_ the end of the year, and usually all shinigami at this point would have already begun to celebrate and smile half-drunkenly at each other.

It saddened him, of course, but there was something else that had been bothering him since yesterday morning, and for the love of God he couldn't quite fathom what that feeling was about. It came and it went on its own, catching him unaware during the day. It didn't matter what he was doing at the moment – working, drinking tea, talking with Yamamoto-sensei about the thirteenth division budget or simply walking down the street.

He would just suddenly think of Shunsui's hands – the way they felt on his burning skin when they were making love.

And this persistent thought would not go away until he would sit for several minutes, remembering their last night together.

Juushirou closed his eyes tiredly, pushed the first pile of papers towards him and found a pen in the drawer. He was thinking about Shunsui again, and it would surely do him no good – to be distracted like that. It wasn't that hard at all to make a fatal mistake in filling out the documents. Like Hitsugaya-kun had done last time – when instead of rebuilding a bridge over a small river on the territory of his division, the workers got an order to construct some sort of the medieval tower. Yamamoto-sensei almost bit his head off for that. Sure, it took only one swing of his Ryuujin Jakka to ruin the thing, but the money, wasted on the project, could not be taken back.

Juushirou desperately tried to focus on his reports - he was even victorious in filling out a couple of sheets. However, once more he had found out that thoughts of Shunsui were as impudent and persistent as Shunsui himself was. Juushirou groaned a little and pushed the papers away.

How long had it been since they had slept together? At first they both had been recuperating after being wounded in the war against Aizen, and then there simply was so much work, that they had no time to see each other that much. Sure, some nights Shunsui would slip into his home, get under his blanket, and they would share a couple of lazy kisses before falling asleep, but Juushirou didn't really have the energy for anything else – the consequences of his almost fatal wound, his not quite dormant illness and utter tiredness took their toll on his body.

But right now – despite everything - he could not make himself forget how the man's hands would caress every inch of his skin, and how those devious lips would kiss the daylights out of him – if only they had enough time for such privacy.

His and Shunsui's love story was nothing really to talk about. They were friends for a long time, they both had their share of relationships and losses, but they suited each other oh-so perfectly – completely trusted and believed in each other beyond others' reasoning, so that when for the first time Shunsui had cornered him in his office and blown up all his inner defenses with just one simple kiss, he could not resist this attraction anymore.

And, as it seemed, he couldn't even now. But he was not going to march to the man's office and demand sex, was he?

Juushirou felt his cheeks redden a little and he buried his face in his hands in shame. He was definitely _not_ going to do that. No way. Never. Even if it _was_ New Year's Eve today and they both really deserved to relax a bit. Even if the memories of how gentle Shunsui would move inside him, were making him fidget behind the table. Even if he wanted to – longed to… yield to the pleasure and arch under the man's body, he was _not_ going to leave his own workplace.

And so it should have been, but…

Two hours later Juushirou slammed the door of his office and soon found himself buying sake on the way to the eighth division' barracks. He was feeling himself silly, stopping from time to time to greet the people he knew and making small talks, putting off the inevitable for as long as he could. He spent a large amount of time just standing in front of Shunsui's office and rubbing his flushed face, but in the end he couldn't help it. He went right in.

There were lots of papers and documents on the floor and on the table and on the comfortable couch and Shunsui sleeping soundly in the middle of all that mess. Juushirou rolled his eyes and approached the man, half-lying on the table, half-sitting in the chair, from behind. Out of their own accord his hands slid down the broad shoulders and he kissed Shunsui's temple, receiving contented mumbling in response.

- Hey there, beauty, - Shunsui uttered in a hoarse voice, opening his eyes and settling back in the chair, and Juushirou smiled.

- Sleeping while Nanao is out, aren't we? – the man was really impossible. Nanao should have known better than to leave him alone, because that threatened to increase the amount of her own work. But Juushirou knew that the girl was probably tired just like the rest of them, so he couldn't blame her for disappearing in the middle of the day – after all he did the same thing today, didn't he?

- Actually… - Shunsui was always quick to spring to his own defense, – I've sent her home this morning. Poor thing, she could barely stand upright after yesterday's Rukongai revolts.

Ah. So the eighth division was in charge of dealing with those bastards from the seventieth regions, who after Aizen's fall plotted to overpower Seireitei, while shinigami were rebuilding their forces. There had been several such uprisings during the last months, but they always ended up in unnecessary blood spilling, and victory was always shinigami's. Juushirou couldn't understand what the leaders of those groups were thinking about, hoping to win against Gotei-13. It saddened him, that there were so many causalities, but there was nothing else that could be done. He hoped that in time the unrest would die down on its own.

- So you've let the girl take a break – that's admirable, coming from you. But don't you think Nanao will have to do much more work after she comes back to the office if you're going to continue indulging yourself in laziness?

Shunsui laughed, stretching his back, and Juushirou watched as kosode sleeves fell down, baring the dark skin of two strong arms. He remembered how those arms held him, pinned him down, and held his hips while Shunsui was… Oh, no. _No_. He wasn't going to think about _that_ now. Not if he could help it.

- You're always doing this, Juu. Appealing to my consciousness, - complained Shunsui, made a face and reached for the nearest pile of papers, - By the way. Why are you here? I thought you too had a lot of work to do. Not that I mind of course…

- Well… - Juushirou wondered, turning away so that he could hide the blush on his face, what answer to give to the man's question. He definitely wasn't going to blurt out his dirty desires – that's for sure.

- It's New Year's Eve today, - he finally said, putting the bottle of sake on the edge of the table, – So I thought I'd help you with your reports, and then we could drink a cup or two of this together.

- Now, that's my boy! – joked Shunsui, and his face brightened considerably, but despite that the man gave Juushirou almost surreptitious thoughtful glance, and Juushirou had to hide himself behind the nearest stack of documents.

They worked in silence, though from time to time Juushirou felt that Shunsui was watching him intently. He kept telling himself he wasn't going to blow up his cover and beg for finally getting laid, but as the time flew, he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the papers. He was sure that whoever created this idiotic bureaucracy was thrice cursed. But if he was honest with himself, the reason why it was so difficult to continue working, was because his hakama were becoming more and more… ah, restraining.

In the end – it all came down to two simple choices.

To beg or not to beg.

But that was really a shameful and dirty thing to do, so Juushirou sat there, staring at half-finished last month's report, cheeks slowly reddening from frustration, desperately trying to persuade himself that asking Shunsui to… to… oh, all right - to fuck him hard and fast – after all these years shouldn't really be that much humiliating.

As if reading his thoughts that little devil suddenly took off his pink kimono and captain's haori and undid his obi, so that his kosode front was thrown open, making Juushirou's eyes wander on his bare chest.

- It's getting kinda hot in there, isn't it? – and meeting his gaze… Shunsui smiled.

Juushirou flared.

That… that _bastard!_

He could take it no longer.

Jumping to his feet, he grabbed Shunsui by his kosode and almost threw the man in the direction of the nearest wall. Shunsui was laughing even when Juushirou tried to shut him up with a kiss, but that didn't matter. He could finally touch the warm skin and leave the trail of kisses along the unshaved chin and neck, letting his hands and lips roam freely the man's body. And Shunsui let him, of course, and pulled him closer, until their hips were touching and rubbing against each other.

- Shunsui… - he moaned, - I can't… ahh… Please.

- Tell me what you want, - whispered Shunsui devilishly, but Juushirou growled in frustration, biting the man's shoulder with force. He was trembling from desire so much, that he felt like he was a youngster again. Only with Shunsui did he ever feel himself like this. Only that man could make his knees go weak so much in an instant.

- Please… - he whispered pleadingly, because at this point he really wasn't able to think about anything.

- Lucky day! - grinned Shunsui, and in the next moment Juushirou found himself lying on the table. It was not comfortable at all, but it was exactly what he wanted and needed. Hard and fast, and when Shunsui slid in him and started to fuck him senseless, he could only moan like a real whore, spreading his legs wider, and he really didn't give a damn about it.

Later when they were lying together on his futon, Juushirou – completely satisfied with life now - was finding it hard to look at Shunsui's pleased-with-himself face. Because he was really ashamed of his behavior.

- I can't believe we did it at your office, - he said weakly, lowering his head on Shunsui's shoulder.

- Yeah, - the man laughed, - It's like a dream come true.

Juushirou tried to smack him in the head, but his body wasn't really cooperating after all of their exercises, so the smack seemed more like a caress.

- Cut it out, will you? – he yawned a little, slowly moving his fingers down the muscular chest and leaving his hand lying on the waistline.

- Nope. Juu-chan was _really_ horny today, _so_ horny that he finished almost all the important reports for me…

- _Shunsui!_ – there was a silent threat in Juushirou's voice, but Shunsui suddenly let his palm lower on the long grey strands and started stroking his hair.

- You know, Juu, you could've just asked.

- Mmhhmm, - answered Juushirou sleepily, absorbing the tender touch with all his body. He was happy and sated and Shunsui was finally near. So he was going to take a little nap right now, and in the morning a New Year would start, and Shunsui would most probably be there, and they would definitely make love again. And again. And a couple more times, perhaps.

Because New Year is a holiday, and one should spend his holidays with his family.

And Shunsui _was_ his family.

And always will be.

w/n: 29.12.10


End file.
